2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile/Nkech)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the time in which tropical cyclones could form in the atlantic ocean. The season ran from June 1, 2017 until November 30, 2017. However, as illustrated by Tropical Storm Arlene in May, tropical activity can occur at any time of the year, outside of the bounds of the season. The season was very above average, featuring the most named storms since the infamous 2005 season. The storms themselves however were fairly weak, with only one storm exceeding category 3 status. This was due to a slight increase of the saharan air layer across the tropical atlantic ocean, which inhibits tropical development. However, many storms were able to form outside the region and intensify. The season began a few days before the official start, with Tropical Storm Arlene forming on May 26. It ended with Subtropical Storm Vince on November 11. The season featured many significant storms. June had two hurricanes, making 2017 the first season on record to feature two hurricanes in the month. Cindy struck Florida as a category 2 hurricane and caused severe damage. In August, Hurricane Jose caused catastrophic damage across Cuba, Florida, and the Carolinas due to the storm's erratic path. In September, Hurricane Nate slammed into North Carolina as a major hurricane, further compounding damage. This damage would further be build upon with the landfall of category 1 Hurricane Philippe in October. The season's activity was attributed to neutral conditions, which initially were not expected until mid April. Before than, models had been very insistent on a strong el nino event, which would be unusual as it would be following the super el nino of 2015 only two years earlier. However, the el nino failed to materialize, but would later develop in 2018. Saharan air discharge from the coast of Africa was slightly above average, which limited activity in the tropical atlantic. However, storms like Hurricane Katia were able to battle the air and intensify. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/05/2017 till:29/05/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:07/06/2017 till:11/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:17/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Cindy (C2)" from:10/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:18/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" from:05/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:07/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Gert (C2)" from:09/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Harvey (C1)" from:23/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" from:24/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose (C4)" from:28/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Katia (C2)" from:29/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Lee (C1)" from:11/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Maria (C3)" barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:21/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Nate (C3)" from:22/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Ophelia (TS)" from:03/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Philippe (C3)" from:14/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:24/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Sean (C1)" from:25/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:"Tammy (TS)" from:09/11/2017 till:11/11/2017 color:TS text:"Vince (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Seasonal forecasts On December 13, 2016, TSR released their forecast for the 2017 season, predicting a slightly above average season with 14 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 majors. Although CSU did not release a forecast in December, they instead showed a forecast of scenarios for 2017, noting the possibility of an el nino event. Eventually in April 2017, TSR and NOAA released their predictions for 2017. TSR predicted a near average season, but NOAA predicted a below average season with 11 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 majors. CSU followed NOAA's trend a few days later, but featured one more hurricane. By early May, NCSU released their forecast. They predicted a near-above average season, as the predicted el nino never formed. CSU and NOAA also upped their predictions later in the season, but ultimately fell short of the final total. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Subtropical Storm Vince Storm Names Retirement During the WMO conference in April 2018, these names were retired: Cindy, Jose, Nate, and Philippe. And they won't be used for another atlantic hurricane. The names Catherine, Jacobo, Nathaniel, and Pierre will replace them for the 2023 season. Name List For 2023 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Cyclones Category:VileMaster Category:Nkechinyer